Hungry Guppies 8
Plot The Bubble Guppies are having a Thanksgiving party at Gil's home. Only one slight problemo...ALL THE FOOD WENT MISSING!!! Note: Story is written by PinkiePie6. Story "Molly, aren't you gonna have breakfast?" Molly's mother called out to her. "You haven't eaten since last night." "I'll be fine, mom." Molly said to her mother. In her hands is a container of gravy and hanging over her shoulder is a pink zipper-less jacket. "I'm going to a friend's house to have a Thanksgiving party." "Have fun!" Her mother said. "I will." Molly said. "Bye." Molly's stomach begins to growl, which went unheard by her mother. The pink-haired girl opens the door and exits the house. She instantly felt a chill hit her skin, and slips on her pink jacket. Her stomach growls again. "Man, I'm hungry." Molly said as her stomach growls again. She sets off. ------ (On her way, Molly is going to Gil's house when her stomach gurgles again very loudly. Then she heard another one in the distance. The pinkhead looks around.) "Hello?" She called out. There was the sound again. This time, it was louder and it was coming from a bush nearby. Molly cautiously approached the bush and peeks into it. In the opening, she could make out a body with an orange tail and top with yellow circles. There's also an open yellow jacket exposing a pale growling stomach. "Deema?" Molly called out. Her blonde friend instantly jumped out of the bush and pounced on her and they roll with it until they stop. Both girls laughed. "How long have you been in there?" Molly asked. "Long enough before I could handle hearing anymore rumbles in my tummy!" She said as she rubbed her growling stomach. Molly's stomach gurgled as well. "Mine has been making noises all night. I was trying to save room for tons of food today." Now both their stomachs grumbled with growing hunger. They laughed. "We should get to the party now." Molly said to Deema. "I really need something to eat." ------ (Molly and Deema arrived at Gil's home. When they got there, they are met by a horrible sight; Oona sighing, Goby and Gil arguing, and Nonny looking around for something.) "Guys, what happened?" Molly said. "All the food is gone, and it's all Goby's fault!" Gil said. "MY fault?!" Goby said in disbelief. "How is it MY fault?" "Because, you pin the blame on me." Gil bickered. "Goby, Gil. Stop fighting." Oona exclaimed. Deema stared at the table in shock; no food. "And...and where's all the food you guys promised to bring?" Deema said, clutching her gurgling stomach. "They've been stolen..." Nonny said. "STOLEN?!" Everyone else yelled in disbelief. All six stomachs start growling. "Well, who do you think stole them?" Goby said. "THE THANKSGIVING POGWURZEL!!" Deema yelled. "How do you know it's a thanksgiving pogwurzel?" Molly asked. "I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE!!" Deema yelled over the growling of her stomach. "Then let's go find it. I guess." Molly said. "Follow me!" Deema said. ------ (The guppies follow Deema deep into the forest to find the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel. The only noises they could here are birds chirping and the constant gurgling of their stomachs. Deema holds her growling stomach. "I really wanted that turkey." All six stomachs growled. "IIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!" Deema yelled over the growling of her stomach. Gil sighed. "Deema, we get it, okay?" "But you don't understand!" Deema cried out. "It's like I have a wild animal in my tummy!" "Can I listen to it?" Oona asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Deema said. (Oona presses her ear against the pale abdomen and is surprised by the constant gurgles.) "Wow. It does sound like a wild animal if you asked me." Oona said. Everyone laughed...then sighed when all six stomachs growled. "Let's go, guys." Molly said with little emotion in her voice. ------ (The guppies continued walking. Suddenly, Molly's stomach growled.) "Deema, we’ve been searching for a while now." Molly said. "But look at it this way." Deema said, her own stomach growls and she rubs it. "We're on a hunt for the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel." "Guys Look. I think I saw the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel." Gil exclaimed. (They saw that the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel was in the bushes.) "You said that the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel took the food." Nonny said. Oona raised her eyebrows. "Seriously." She said, over the growling of her stomach. "I said it was the Thanksgiving Pogwurzel." Deema said. "But I forgot to say what it looks like." "Looks like we need to sneak over to it." Goby whispered. "Follow me." (The Guppies copied Goby and they tiptoed over to the bushes.) "Get it." Deema shouted. (Everyone jumped and they landed on top of each other.) "The Thanksgiving Pogwurzel is getting away." Deema exclaimed. (The Thanksgiving Pogwurzel was a Turkey.) "Huh." Gil offered. "The Thanksgiving Pogwurzel is..." "A Turkey." The Guppies exclaimed with surprised looks on their faces. "Well. That was unexpected." Deema said, looking surprised. "Looks like we need to make the turkey come to us." Nonny suggested. ------ (A few minutes later. They set up several traps all over the place.)Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes